stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Vengeance
"Vengeance" is one of the episodes of Stargate Armageddon. Plot Remained blocked for over a decade on the planet Faiyum, the Goa'uld Sobek after rebuilding its armed Jaffa tries to take revenge that could cost you dearly. Synopsis The narrative begins during the celebrations for reaching peace and agreement on territorial claims advanced by the Goa'uld Sobek, and stops by the System Lords Kali and Bastet. The latter decides to celebrate the agreement took place in his palace on the planet Bubastis in the company not only the Goa'uld Sobek, but also of the same Kali and part of his most trusted lieutenants. Intoxicated by the glitz and alcohol served with extreme abundance, Sobek is drawn with an apology in one of the side rooms where a handmaiden to Bastet service, promises to celebrate the Goa'uld the moment like never before. Intoxicated by alcohol, the Goa'uld no suspect may be a trap and end up tied to the bed without suspicion. When suddenly the girl leaves him, Sobek realizes to be life threatening. In the break room Bastet and the same Kali, each armed with a sword luga. The first mock and torture Sobek while the latter prefers to eliminate it. Sobek is beheaded and the festivities take a different turn. Sa'bek First Prime of Sobek, is forced to swear allegiance after being bent by the First first of Bastet called Relana. In the hours though Sa'bek able to identify the body and the head of Sobek and extracts the Goa'uld by the tenant by placing in his front pocket. Sobek is still alive, but a part of his body was cut and this forces the First Prime to find a way to be able to carry out its chest strap as the blood of the Goa'uld would be toxic to the Jaffa. Sa'bek able to leave the planet Bubastis with a stopover in numerous minor planets before coming of Faiyum. The symbiont is taken to an underground facility where it will be taken care of in the meantime the individual planets of Sobek domain end up being conquered by the two System Lords. In the following months remains only Faiyum outside the achievements of Bastet and Kali, but the symbiont Sobek is safe and can take a new host. Is chosen a man of about forty years looking very muscular and the first act of the Goa'uld is to seal the on the Stargate removing the automatic update of the DHD on the planet. Isolated from the rest of the galaxy, Sobek decided to keep a low profile despite being resumed the industrial production of weapons and spaceships. For over a decade, Sobek remains isolated from the rest of its species by increasing its only military power in order to win back the one you just lost. After ten years, it has been decided to reopen the Stargate updating the DHD and thanks to the isolation forced and industrial production, now Sobek can groped the reconstruction of his empire. It was decided to attack the main planet of Bastet, the beautiful planet called Bubastis. The entire army is brought on board Ha'tak orbiting Faiyum and invasion takes hold. Even from the stargate of the ground attack on the enemy planet, and to lead the attack is the same Sa'bek eager to avenge the humiliation a decade earlier. But during the fighting, the First Prime is aware of the fall of the Goa'uld in unsettling his faithfulness in Goa'uld. When he was shown the recorded movie of the fall of Dakara, Sa'bek officially rebels against the Goa'uld Sobek and stop the invasion. Meanwhile Sobek comes on board his fleet (2 Ha'tak and 15 Al'Kesh ) and asks the reason for the invasion stopped. Sa'bek shows evidence of false gods Sobek sparking a firefight across the fleet. Sa'bek still wants to defeat in combat one who has protected and Sobek challenge to a Joma secu. Although the lead, Sa'bek make the mistake of wasting time and is defeated and killed by the same Sobek. Having executed his First Prime, Sobek requires unconditional loyalty or the immediate abandonment of his Ha'tak. Hundreds of Jaffa left the ship leaving the Goa'uld Sobek with few but loyal Jaffa, Goa'uld only then decides to take revenge of outrage immediately, activating the self-destruct in the remote rebel ship. The latter begins to fire on the ship Sobek until self-destruction is not activated. Despite all attempts to turn it off, the ship eventually explodes killing all the rebels on board. Without an army, and with one Ha'tak, Sobek is forced once again to postpone the attack and to route Faiyum on the planet, the planet is still in place a rebellion against the Goa'uld and their supporters. The return of Sobek will tip the scales in favor of the faithful to the Goa'uld. After a week of purges, most of the rebels were crushed, and the few remaining forced to hide in the inhospitable areas of the planet to escape persecution. References Faiyum, Bubastis, Dakara, Ha'tak, Al'Kesh, Crocodile Guard, Sa'bek, Do'ral, Sobek, Bastet, Kali, Joma secu Note * Bastet and Kali attract with a celebratory banquet occurred alliance, the Goa'uld Sobek * Sobek is beheaded by the Goa'uld Bastet * Kali loves torturing Sobek * Sobek is carried to safety by his First Prime, Sa'bek * Presumed dead, Sobek island planet Faiyum to act undisturbed, the insulation lasts a decade * Determined to get revenge, Sobek decides to conquer the main planet of Bastet, is chosen Bubastis. * The land army to Sa'bek orders, invades the planet Bubastis, the latter is put before the evidence of the false gods of the Goa'uld rebelling at the end. * Hostile to his former master, Sa'bek challenge the Goa'uld Sobek in a fight to the death and despite the advantage, he ends miserably defeated * Sobek annihilates all the rebels in fleet by detonating every ship in which there are just a traitor Jaffa * the rebellion broke out among the Jaffa during the invasion of the planet Bubastis also explodes Faiyum on the planet but the return of Sobek put an end to the civil war, the last irreducible confined in the icy lands covered by permafrost. Categoria:Episodes